onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 716
Rozdział 716 zatytułowany jest Don Chinjao. Okładka Krótkie streszczenie Kelly Funk oszalał i zmasakrował Boo. Sai i Chinjao ruszyli się zemścić. Okazało się, że Kelly Funk ma moc Kurt-Kurtkowocu i może założyć dowolną osobę. Sai ostatecznie pokonał braci Funk. Chinjao zaś ruszył zaatakować Luffy'ego, mówiąc, że Garp też musi utracić coś cennego. Jean Ango zrozumiał, że Lucy to Luffy. Powiedział mu, że złapał wielu uciekinierów z Impel Down. Argo atakując Luffy'ego trafił w Chinjao, więc ten go znokautował. Luffy uznał, że jeśli chce wygrać Battle Royale, musi pokonać Chinjao. W międzyczasie Sai walczył przeciwko Ideo. Jednak siła uderzenia Luffy'ego i Chinjao, gdy obaj użyli Dominacji Koloru Władcy, okazała się tak silna, że tylko ci dwaj zostali na arenie. Długie streszczenie Kelly Funk masakrował Boo uderzając go nieprzerwanie. Sai i Chinjao postanowili się zemścić. Komentator Gatz powiedział, że na arenie same starcia. Jeden z zawodników zastanawiał się czy się mu przewidziało, czy naprawdę Bracia Funk stali się jedną osobą. Kelly oznajmił, że Bobby zawsze miał silne ciało, ale mentalnie i emocjonalnie zawsze był słaby. Jednak dzięki mocy Kurt-Kurtkowocu może zawładnąć jego ciałem. Dlatego dzięki zdolności do walki i bezlitosnej naturze, Kelly może pokonać każdego, bo jest człowiekiem-kurtką. Boo stanął przed braćmi Funk. Kelly dodał, że kiedy staje się jednością z bratem stają się oni niepokonanymi zabójcami. Boo upadł i przybył Sai. Funk zapytał się go jak może teraz spojrzeć w lustro, skoro nie potrafił ochronić swojego młodszego brata. Sai odparł, że brat nie przykładał się do treningów. Sai odparł, że kiedy wybrał ścieżkę Pięści Ośmiu Impulsów, pozbył się wszelkich więzów emocjonalnych z Boo, ale jako komandor zawsze odpłaca swoich towarzyszy. W tym czasie odparł atak Kelly'ego i powalił go za pomocą swojej nogi. Gatz był zafascynowany umiejętnościami Saia, ponieważ kilkoma ciosami powalił braci Funk. Chinjao ruszył na Luffy'ego. Powiedział, że odpłaci się za to jak Garp skradł mu drogocenną fortunę, wraz z mocą i wspomnieniami z "złotych" lat. Luffy odparł, że to sprawa dziadka, a nie jego. Chinjao powiedział, że sama śmierć nie wystarczy, by się zemścić. Garp musi stracić coś cennego. Jean Ango się uśmiał mając pewność, że Lucy jest tak naprawdę Luffym, synem Garpa. Luffy nadal chciał odzyskać hełm od Jeana. Łowca głów odparł, że jeśli chce hełmu to musi go sobie wziąć. Dodał, że to dzięki Luffy'emu przez ostatnie dwa lata kąpał się w pieniądzach. Powiedział, że dopadł wielu więźniów, którzy uciekli z Impel Down. Odparł, że wkrótce wykończy Crocodile'a, Buggy'ego, Jinbe, Emporio Ivankov i Shiryuu. Odparł, że skróci ich o głowy. W tym czasie, gdy to mówił ciskał w Luffy'ego bronią, jednak ten ją unikał, dzięki Dominacji Koloru Obserwacji. W dodatku Luffy zastanawiał się, co porabia Emporio Ivankov. Jean Ango powiedział, że z oczywistych powodów nie podano informacji o ucieczce więźniów z poziomu szóstego, ale jednak on ma dojścia i wie o wszystkim. Luffy nadal unikał broni rzucanej przez Ango, pytając, czy ma na myśli innych uciekinierów z poziomu szóstego. Jean nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego nie może go trafić. Za Luffy'm pojawił się Chinjao. Okazało się, że cała broń przed którą Luffy robił uniki trafiła w Don Chinjao. W oczach łowcy głów pojawił się strach. Luffy zabrał mu hełm. Chinjao odparł, że nawet on to poczuł. Uderzył go głową. Siła uderzenia wyrzuciła Jeana Ango za arenę. Gatz był pod wrażeniem. W tym samym czasie Sai walczył przeciwko Ideo. Sai próbował kopnąć Ideo, jednak ten rozbił to uderzenie swoją pięścią. Kolejne kopnięcie zablokował przedramieniem. Później jeden uderzył pięściami w twarz. Komentator Gatz uznał, że ten pojedynek zamienił się w starcie na śmierć i życie. Zastanawiał się, czy któryś z nich będzie zwycięzcą Battle Royale. Chinjao powiedział Luffy'emu, że nie warto uciekać od przeznaczenia. Luffy uznał, że nie ważna jest dla niego zemsta Chinjao, ale i tak musi go pokonać jeśli chce wygrać ten turniej. Tym samym Luffy odrzucił jednego z zawodników, który stał mu na drodze do Chinjao. Chinjao podobnie. Widzowie nie mogli w to uwierzyć, również komentator Gatz. Luffy i Chinjao nasycili swoje pięści Dominacją Koloru Uzbrojenia i uderzyli się pięścią o pięść. Fala uderzeniowa była wyczuwalna na ostatnich rzędach widowni. Diamante był pod wrażeniem widoku jak się uderzyły. Na całej arenie pozostali tylko Luffy i Chinjao. Szybki opis Postacie Nawigacja